Something More
by Pineapplelicious
Summary: Ghirahim finally had Link all to himself to indulge and devour, yet he was not satisfied and yearned for something more from the boy. Warning: SLASH/GHIRALINK YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Long time no write a fanfic everyone! I'm sure I'll get a lot of hatred since this is borderline rape but this was something in my head I honestly wanted out for a long time. It always seems in a lot of fanfictions/artwork Ghirahim always just goes straight to the rape. I honestly see Ghirahim as a plotter, someone that always waits for the time to strike even if he wants to do it now. I mean if Ghirahim wanted to rape/kill Link—he would already do so but at the same time I like to think he likes to play around with his prey like a cat. Like Ghirahim would love to find new ways to torment and break Link's spirit and still have him be his. So yeah I'm a total GhiraLink fan can you tell? I like how goofy the pairing can be yet at the same time so dark. :U**

**Keep in mind there might be a lot of mistakes or errors I am NOT a perfect writer (I'm more of an artist so I rarely write). Much thanks and love to Nepholim for betaing ;u;**

**Disclaim: I don't own any of the Nintendo franchise this is purely fan made and absolutely NO profit is being made or ever will be.**

**Btw this IS GhirahimXLink slash/yaoi. If that isn't your thing/preferred pairing then please simply exit out. For those who don't mind hope you enjoy.  
><strong>

**8888888**

The Demon Lord Ghirahim could have _everything _he wanted. It was all there, right at his fingertips. All it took was the single, inevitable snap and then his wish was fulfilled. The Demon Lord was used to having all of his fantasies and plans go the way they were _supposed _to go. It was just easy…too easy; the Sky Child's feeble attempts at escaping ceased as the diamonds were summoned, chaining him to the bed. So far, so perfect. Ghirahim had Link_ exactly _where he wanted and, low and behold: the timing was ripe.

He gazed into the sky child's blue eyes which widened in fear. Perhaps he overestimated the boy beneath him, fingers ghosting over his exposed neck, his breathing hitching at the simple touch. Moving his hand down, the demon pressed his gloved hand on Link's clothed chest, feeling the heartbeat quicken, beating against his palm. This… _sky child _was just so beautiful, magnified just that much more without all that annoying spirit, urging him to resist. Ghirahim licked his lips, staring down at Link, drinking in his fear, taking his time… savoring every single moment he had with his _prisoner._

Link had given up on resisting, no longer spouting out insults or those silly cries for help. The demon gleefully deciding the short-lived silence would not be for long. After all, he was just getting _started_. Though, a thought crossed his mind: Was this boy the one who caused him oh _so _much trouble? It was certainly hard to swallow, but with the sight before him, Ghirahim wasn't complaining. What was this? Ghirahim's toothy smile grew devilish as a gloved hand slowly ghosted over Link's growing erection. Smile slowly sinking, his slim eyebrows rose, those gawky clothes of his just _had _to go.

With a subtle snap of his fingers, a dagger of his appeared in the air, a red glow encasing the object. It twirled in the air, mimicking the moves Ghirahim made with his slender fingers. After playing around with the dagger, he pointed straight at Link, a maniacal grin spreading across his face at the pure shock and fear sliding over Link's. His eyes slammed shut, squeezing together tightly as the dagger shot down to its supposed target.

Tensed muscles waited for the unbelievable, familiar pain, yet nothing happened. Confused, Link slowly and hesitantly opened his eyes, expecting the dagger to pierce his skin as soon as he did so. However, what he _did _see… horrified him… and just that once, wished the dagger _had _killed him. The dagger, instead of plunging into his chest, finding a resting place at his heart, was slowly cutting through the fabric of his tunic. Link shivered as the blade just barely slid and touched his flesh.

His skin, terribly pale, was now being revealed to that sick bastard, brown eyes darkened in sexual greed. As soon as the dagger finally finished cutting up his tunic, it disappeared in a flash of purple and golden diamonds. Violently, Ghirahim then ripped apart the torn tunic, discarding it without a care. Of course next came the pants, a strange, almost insane look stretching over the demon lord's face as he slashed them apart with his hands alone, leaving Link uncomfortably exposed and open.

Fully naked to the demon... _completely _naked and that damned demon would not _stop _his lustful staring at his body. He felt disgusted at Ghirahim, how could even _that _go this low? A sinking feeling in his stomach and Link tried to move out of his sight, but he couldn't… no matter how disgusted he was with Ghirahim… Link was more disgusted in himself. How could he let himself get caught so easily? Why… why was he so helpless underneath _his _clutches? Why…did he keep showing his fear…?

Link was snapped from his thoughts as his stomach lurched, hearing the loud _click_ of Ghirahim's fingertips. Now the demon was completely naked as well, clothes dissolving in a furry of diamonds. The sky child tried so hard to _not _stare at the erection, knowing fully what it was going to be used for. Ghirahim's face, dark and lustful, licked his lips, snake-like tongue mopping up the left then right side of his mouth. Then… he chuckled. Link's face, already twisted in fear turned horrified.

"I don't want to be raped! Goddess… please help me, I _don't _want this!"

As soon as the words left Link's lips, Ghirahim slid his body on top of Link's, the boy gasping at the contact, pitiful whines sliding from his lips. Ghirahim silenced them by kissing the boy, not caring if the child was responsive or not. Everything he _wanted _was at his fingertips after all, including that beautiful body which was all _his _for the taking. Ghirahim began to indulge himself, starting his way to feel and grope the boy's body.

Link felt so _disgusted_, he wanted it all to stop, but each cry or plea he threw at the demon would only serve to pleasure the damn bastard all the more. Silently hoping that if he lay unresponsive, the demon would become bored and leave him alone. Yet he couldn't stop himself from those sinful noises when the demon began to play with his nether regions. The worst thing for Link was that he was _enjoying_ it…the demon's damn fondling as he gently squeezed more. It helped to shut his eyes and image that it was Zelda instead, but the feeling was only be temporary.

He was forced to wake from his brief moment of bliss however when Link found himself gazing into those dark eyes of Ghirahim. Heart wrenching in agony and heartbreak as Ghirahim flipped him on his stomach, lifting and forcing his rear up. This time… this time he couldn't stop the tears that slid down his cheeks, landing and darkening the sheets underneath him. He pleaded pitifully, begged to be left alone, but to Ghirahim, the words were simply music to his ears. The demon had everything he wanted at his fingertips... Link was all _his_ to pillage and enjoy.

Ghirahim would _humiliate _the hero, scar him for life, make him so _miserable _and self-loathing for the rest of his _pitiful _existence. But… it was all too damn easy! Ghirahim frowned, placing a hand on Link's ass, roughly squeezing it. The boy cried out, but it didn't have the same effect as before, and as much as he loved having things _his _way… he wanted something… something much more out of Link.

This boy… was an absolute _feast _for his eyes. The beautiful body, luscious golden hair and those blue eyes full of fear… Link barely put up a resistance, reduced to such weakness. Yet there was no fun, it was all gone. Where was the fun in such an easy victory? The something else he wanted from this boy was his spirit. Ghirahim began to contemplate this as he gazed down at the awkwardly positioned prisoner in front of him.

Now that he thought more about it, this was no ordinary child; after all he was the servant of the Goddess, destined for to banish evil. If Ghirahim were to have his way with Link now, the boy's spirit would not fade, but pick himself up and come back all the more for unquenchable revenge. The demon wanted Link. Oh yes, he wanted him, but in both body _and _spirit. As much as his needs _wanted _the boy now…He would wait. The bonds around Link's wrists vanished as Ghirahim snapped his fingers. Link collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily with relief, looking to see if his captor had disappeared as well.

Did the goddess answer his prayers? What was going on? As long as the demon stayed out of his sight, Link has no complaints. For now the trembling young boy curled up into a ball, feeling relief he wasn't penetrated, but so filthy from those touches. Link buried his face in his knees in a laugh that slowly turned into uncontrollable sobbing.

The demon lord was musing as he walked down a cold marble hallway. Ghirahim had another plan for Link, one that both of them _would_ enjoy. The cries of pain and fear can come from anyone; he wanted that sky child to be _different_. He wanted Link to want, need, and _love_ his touches and caresses, and still be begging for more. The thought of the boy throwing himself at his feet begging for more was a most _delicious_one. Like a drug to be addicted, totally depend on, and can never live without.

This way it was all the more rewarding for the two. It was something new and different, a challenge most eagerly accepted. The wheels on his mind turned to full gear as he plotted ways to seduce Link, turning him into both an eager lover and slave. Link may be the chosen one, but he was still human, still able to be tainted since no human could be that pure forever. Ghirahim licked his lips in sexual greed as he _anticipated_ the corruption of pure, innocent Link. Oh yes… this was only the beginning of his new game.

**A/N: Not perfect but I hope some of you enjoyed.**

**I honest don't think I'll continue this, so you can think of this as a one-shot or have it in your head. XD This was just me writing down an idea I had, I have no clue how I can write out the rest of the story since I'll have ot do a hell of a lot of backstory and explaining. Though I'm open to ideas if you have any. XD;**

**Love it or hate it—thank you for reading :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow I guess I ended up continuing this after all. Maybe I'll see if I can get a few more chapters up before I end up giving up or running out of ideas. I'm very grateful for the positive reviews/favorites I got thank you all very much it means a lot to me. **

**Again I'm not the best writer and I still got flaws I should work on (But much love and thanks to Nepholim for beta-reading) X3**

**Disclaimer: The Zelda franchise belongs to Nintendo I own absolutely nothing and this is non-profit purely fan-based. (I'm just a fangirl) ;p**

**Oh yeah still slash/GhiraLink if you don't like exit out ;p**

Link woke up, groaning softly as he took in his surroundings, feeling slightly groggy from crying. Looking around, it was difficult to tell how much time had passed since there were no windows to be seen. However, the room was beautifully decorated with the floor and pillars made from white marble, all illuminated by a large exquisite crystal chandelier above the bed that gave off a blue translucent glow. Rich thick crimson velvet drapes lined above the bed with sheets made from the softest silk. It was easy to guess that Link was _probably _in Ghirahim's palace due to all the fancy decorations and diamonds. Despite how luxurious and tastefully done the room was, it was still a prison.

He wished this entire situation was just a nightmare, but this was real. Link groaned as he flopped back and buried his face in the pillows, too distressed to take note of the soft cushions. All of his weapons and items were nowhere to be seen, and his clothes were in tatters on the floor. Not to mention he was a prisoner in mercy of his captor: Lord Ghirahim. Worst than that was the guilt, even though it occupied his mind a smidge more than the _borderline _rape, it still had a heavy weight on his heart. He _knew _Zelda was counting on him, and he failed her.

"No," Link said pounding the pillow beneath him, "I refuse to let myself to be defeated like this! I will not let Zelda, Fi, Groose and everyone else who's counting on me down!"

He had wasted enough time on tears and self-pity and this was not going to get the better of him! Link was the chosen hero by the Goddess Hylia and destined to succeed. That gave him more courage to swallow the shame and humiliation and try to find a way to escape his prison.

With that he got off the bed, wrapped himself in the silk sheets in a robe-like fashion to cover his nakedness and started to explore. The marble room was large, yet most of the space was taken up by the bed ("of course," Link thought, rolling his eyes) and the few furniture that lay scattered. Yet Link didn't care for the beautiful décor, he went straight to the door and tried to open it: damn—locked. He lightly knocked his golden head against the door and mentally chastised himself that it didn't take a genius to figure out that it would obviously be locked to keep him in—Ghirahim wouldn't want his precious 'little pet' to escape. Thinking that nearly made Link want to throw up... in fact, the less he thought of that sicko the better.

Link turned around and started to look for a key as if he were in a dungeon with Fi. "Oh Fi…" he sighed sadly. Link dearly missed the sword spirit and wished she was there to offer him guidance with that strange melodic voice of hers. He wondered about her whereabouts and if she was safe; there was a possibility Ghirahim would try to have her destroyed or somehow rendered useless. Link made a mental note that Fi would be the first thing he would retrieve when he left this loathed room… if it was possible.

It took all of his self-control to not throw a tantrum in his frustration as he nearly turned the room inside and out in search of the key. So far there was no key anywhere in the damned room, and it was driving Link crazy!

...and then it hit him. The door was probably locked from the outside—stupid, stupid, stupid! Of course Ghirahim would not make it so easy for Link to escape! Unlike the Bokoblins that took him captive in the Eldin Volcano, the Demon Lord was crafty, sly, and besides his strange flamboyant, theatrical behavior, very intelligent. He was up against a deadly foe that nearly had his way with him and Link was in no power to fight him. So he was back at square one in his escape plan, not there was one to begin with.

Disheartened, he sat back in the bed again; sinking slightly as it took on Link's weight. Well at least he had all the time to think until that pervert comes back for more. Although it was hard to tell how much time had passed, it was certainly had to be more than a few hours since the demon's appearance. Yet there was the possibility that he could appear any moment if he wished to play with Link further. For now it seemed as if it was safe to just let loose and wait for a miracle to happen since his adventure was put on a hold. With nothing else to do, Link decided to go over his situation since his memory was still fuzzy on the events of how he came to this prison.

The last thing Link remembered before getting thrown into Ghirahim's clutches was getting set off course by the volcanic eruption when he was trying to land in the area. Then there came a heavy headache when he woke up itemless and imprisoned by the Bokoblins. Yes, he was trying to escape there, but when and how did he end up getting caught by Ghirahim?

"Talk about out of the frying pan and into the boiling pot," Link muttered bitterly, roughly squeezing a pillow. More memories came back... he'd gotten his items back... Fi back... but then... things got even more blurry, and he shook it off.

"For one chosen by the Goddess I do have the worst luck," Link whispered as he stretched himself across the bed. He stared at ceiling of the velvet canopy as he continued to rack his brains of the events before. So he went over the events one more: captured, escaped, items back, and met the dragon and obtained the second part of the Hero's Ballad. A strong ache for the lovely harp came to Link as he wished to at least play a melody to soothe his distraught soul. Link still achieved his goal and purpose in the Eldin area, but why can't he recall anything else that led up to this?

Link ruffled his thick blond hair with his fingers, and thought in relief the ache in his head was finally gone. That then sparked another memory—he was ambushed right after he left the dragon's lair by a horde of Bokoblins (most likely wanting revenge). They were easy to defeat since he already had all of his weapons and much more confident. Unfortunately much of Link's strength was drained from his previous escape and journey to reach the dragon-and he didn't get a chance to re-stock his items. Although Bokoblins are very dumb and weak, in large numbers they can be quite overwhelming and it wasn't long before Link was struggling. Fi advised him to run away at the first opening he got among the group. It took a while, but Link was able to break away from the numbers with the hordes chasing close to his heels.

He was so close to the statue where he would be safe and on his way to Skyloft and then that was where the memory came to black. No it couldn't be that the Bokoblins got to him, otherwise (Link noticed as he looked at his body) he would have gotten lot more than just a bump to the head. After seeing a glimpse of the statue, Link woke up in this strange room with Ghirahim mocking him. And the rest of the events Link already had fresh in his mind and tried to stamp out. Those awful memories of that demon groping and near-raping him lingered as if to torment him. His captor was gone, but Ghirahim would return for more and this time he would not hold back.

Link couldn't help but wrap more sheets around him and shuddered, he never wanted to be touched like that again by that pervert! At the same time there was a thought that had been nagging him after he was left alone: Why did Ghirahim stop? He had Link at his weakest moment, completely helpless (Link felt angry at himself for that) and in no position (literally) to fight back. Was it just a ploy to further humiliate the hero? Was it part of some sick game that demon was playing? Maybe Link would be taken to a dungeon to be horribly tortured and the near rape was just a warm up.

All these questions with no answers was making Link feel tired again. He turned over and tried to make himself comfortable in the cushy mattress. But if he fell asleep, there could be a chance that Ghirahim would come back and try to molest him again. Staying awake for now seemed to be a better idea, but there was nothing else on Link's mind he could drift off to (that didn't wrench his heart in agony). Instead Link focused on his curiosity about Ghirahim's motives, even though the demon was the last thing on his mind he _wanted _to think about.

_Click_

Link's heart froze and his body turned rigid as he heard that dreadfully familiar sound. He shot right up to see the demon he loathed so much sitting at the foot of his bed. He was staring at Link, with those dark eyes of his with a wide grin on those pale lips. The short moments of peace Link had to himself were shattered right there and he then braced himself for whatever was to come. Ghirahim chuckled lightly as he snapped his fingers once more and appeared right in Link's face in the flurry of diamonds. He still had no respect for anyone's personal space (as if he had any to begin with) Link held his breath.

"Getting comfortable already? I daresay I don't blame you, this is a very magnificent room I spent simply _hours _planning the decorations myself," Ghirahim said with pride. Link struggled to heave the demon off of him but was pushed down. His blue eyes traced the finger movements Ghirahim made as he waved them in a teasing manner, "Naughty, _naughty_, it's not nice to be so rebellious to one that's given you such a _luxurious _room to stay." Link's brain was swimming with retorts to say about the irony of what the demon said, but decided to keep his mouth shut. Though his burning glare (of hatred, mind you) did not go unnoticed from Ghirahim.

"I suppose we did go and get off at a rough start yesterday," he purred softly, smiling as Link's face changed from hatred to confusion. Oh, it was so laughable how large the boy's blue eyes can widen, but Ghirahim fought his urge to collapse in giggles and continued, "If we're going to be together for any long amount of time, it seems rather impatient of me to rush right into the physical don't you think?" The boy still remained quiet, eyeing him with distrust. The demon sighed dramatically, a hand sliding up to his forehead, "_Are_ you going to continue staring at me like that? I do not pose a threat to you at the moment; I won't harm you as long you don't give me a _reason _to." Link had no idea what the hell Ghirahim was babbling about and frankly he wasn't going to fall for anything he was going to pull off. Link tried to focus all his thoughts on figuring out the demon's next plans, dreading that he- Ghirahim would once again try to have his way with _him_.

Much to Link's relief, Ghirahim snapped his fingers and reappeared in the same place at the foot of the bed. Lightly tapping his fingers on the polished wood of the bed frame, he said, "I think the two of us should know each other…a little better?" Trying not to giggle at Link's expression; the sky child can look so comical! How did he ever take this child so seriously before? Ghirahim forced himself to finish his sentence, "A good evening meal should help break the ice, and I expect you should be rather famished since it _must _have been a while since your last meal." As if on cue, Link's stomach grumbled, his mind had been on so many things (mainly Ghirahim,) he only just now noticed that it had probably been several days since he had food. This time the demon did giggle, Link hated _that _laughter with a burning passion.

Not waiting for an answer, Ghirahim summoned an exquisite red robe with decorations of golden diamond patterns lining the collar and sleeves. "You _will_ have dinner with me, I will not accept anything else otherwise," the robe was left on the end of the bed-frame with Ghirahim sitting right beside it, "your other clothes are just... _so _tacky I had to give you something that will make you look utterly _flawless_." Ghirahim's voice cued approvingly, "Doesn't that elegant design leave you simply breathless?" Link just crinkled his nose in response, sighing patiently the demon said, and "I take it you would prefer to dine with me in the nude then? Not that _I _mind of course."

Wanting to shut the demon up, Link risked crawling closer to his enemy to get near the robe, and gazed up cautiously. When he was satisfied Ghirahim wasn't going to try to cope a feel on him, Link immediately snatched the robe away and scooted off as far as he could. Ghirahim could not hold back his laughter at the silly scene as Link's face turned as red as the robe he clutched.

At least he turned his back so Link could slip into his new outfit (or to laugh some more), oh how that bastard took every small opportunity to make the boy utterly foolish.

Even though the robe was from the enemy, Link liked the outfit more than he thought he would. It looked heavy at first glance, but it was lighter than satin allowing him a lot of freedom in movement unlike his heavy chainmail. The long sleeves had a nice flow to the folds and the sleek fabric felt good on his bare skin. Ghirahim held out a glove hand beckoning Link to come, very reluctantly he walked over and only gripped his hand with his fingertips (all while trying to stay away as much as possible). Seeing how Ghirahim was not bothering to hide his interest as he continued to stare at Link's appearance was rather very unsettling for the poor sky child. At least it seemed the demon was keeping it in his tights for the meantime and Link hoped it would stay that way forever.

"Shall we go to _dinner_?"

Link nodded avoiding his glance and Ghirahim snapped his fingers once more. At once the two were enveloped in a sea of gold, white and crimson diamonds.

**A/N: Ahahaha how many of you read DINNER in the CDI King's voice? I'm afraid I'll be sneaking some references/jokes too ;p**

**Love or hate it thanks for reading and I hope to get a third chapter up sometime.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heya everyone I guess I finally update at last. Again thank you all for the kind reviews and favorites they mean a lot to me. **

**I tried to make this chapter longer and I'm sure I still have a lot of writing mistakes. My beta was busy so I asked friends to look it over and I tried to look it over myself and be uberly picky. So yeah still NOT a perfect writer D:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Zelda franchise they belong to Nintendo. I am making zero profit with this.**

Just like the room in which Link was confined in, the dining table was enormous and everything was created from fine marble with transparent diamonds neatly patterned on the floor. The carved statues of demons were a rather morbid choice of decoration that really clashed with such classical design. Link decided they served to remind him that this lovely palace of marble was a still a prison with a dangerous drama queen for a warden. Above the dining room was an even larger version of the chandelier in his previous room, the pale blue crystal gave off the only light in the dark room. Everything was highly polished and glossy, but interior decoration was the last thing on his mind.

His stomach grumbled and begged for food, but refrained himself from taking a single bite. It was very tempting since his mouth was watering nonstop at the sight of the magnificent feast before him. There was a large variety of food all stretched out on the long decorated table, with candles and diamond ornaments as decors. There were all sorts of strange meats and fruits Link had never seen before, and they were larger than anything grown in Skyloft. Not to mention the smell was so _deliciously_ wonderful, making his empty stomach rage and yearn all the more to just consume as much as he can hold. The one thing that kept Link back from satisfying his hunger was the Demon Lord Ghirahim.

Luckily his enemy did not sit right next to him like Link dreaded he would, instead sat at the far end of the table. It seemed the demon remembers his formal manners whenever he felt like it, but Link was highly grateful that Ghirahim was sitting _away_ from him. However those dark eyes kept staring at Link as if he were some sort of an exquisite dessert, and it made his stomach lurch uneasily. Morbid questions started to swim around Link's head: what if _he_ was the dessert? It could be that Ghirahim intended to smack all the food away and have his way with Link right on that table.

Plus, there was also a possibility that the _dinner_ could also have been tampered with. It may be eating one of the juicy roasted pork with crème sauce with potatoes and cabbages would have Link collapse in uncontrollable painful spams? Perhaps there were needles or shards of glass in one of those giant plump berries? Maybe the blood-red wine in his golden diamond-decorated crystal wine-glass was poisoned? A horrible thought came to Link that there could be a chance that the meat could be from _humans_. It could be Link would be Ghirahim's entertainment for the night: to see him suffer all just from eating like some cruel game.

That did help stall his appetite a bit, but the staring continued. Flustered, Link focused his attention down at his plate and tried to pay attention to the mesmerizing diamond pattern on the china. A loud _Clang_ that broke his attention and Link looked up to see a rather displeased Ghirahim. His eyes were narrow and his mouth firm in a frown. He set his wine glass down and spoke calmly, "This is unbelievably insulting, I have gone through the trouble of putting this meal together with all sorts of delicious and rare delicacies…and you have not taken a single bite."

Though Link had a snarky retort in mind, he decided staying quiet was a better choice. The silence just annoyed his host all the more, "Are you so spoiled by the food in your precious Skyloft that nothing here is good enough for you? Such an ungrateful sky child you are, I would imagine your parents would at least taught you the most basic manners." Ghirahim sighed dramatically as he leaned back and drank from his cup. He rolled his eyes and waved his hand, "I suppose I can't blame you, it's not like humans are that civilized to begin with, but surely you all would at least learn the basics." Then the demon sneered, "Then again it could be that you are a special case because your head is rather thick. This does serve to be an excellent explanation of why you never know when to give up."

Link's chest heaved as he tried to restrain his anger; he wanted nothing than to show that pompous bastard some real manners—preferably with the Goddess Sword. Who was Ghirahim to criticize Link on manners when he's the one that had no respect for _his_ wishes at the near rape? So that pompous demon wanted manners? Well Link had a nice plan to spite the bastard and show him how "civilized" he can be. After one last glare at his arrogant host, Link immediately grabbed fistfuls of whatever he can reach with his bare hands and shoveled them in his mouth.

He ate ungracefully with his mouth open, slurping and smacking his lips noisily with as much speed as he can muster (which wasn't hard since he was already famished). The silverware lay ignored as Link used his hands instead to pile food in his mouth and wash it down with the wine. He didn't care how much of a mess or racket he was making, nor of the taste or textures of the food. All of this was just to further annoy the "totally civilized" Ghirahim. After savagely ripping meat off a leg bone, Link wiped his mouth roughly with the silk sleeve of his robe and proceeded to grab another.

"ENOUGH!" Ghirahim roared and Link suddenly felt a sharp pain across his cheek. He immediately placed a hand on it and felt blood. He immediately looked up beside him to see a glowing dagger in the air. Link turned his gaze to the far end of the table and gulped, he had never seen Ghirahim this angry…he was _furious! Outraged_! The demon was breathing in large breaths and gripping the table so hard it threatened to break underneath his fingertips. "It looks like I have to spend my precious time I could have spent getting to know each other better to teaching manners to a child—No! To an utmost _pig_! Never have I seen such disgusting behavior, such barbarism, such lack of proper etiquette dining that it makes my gorge rise!"

Link's heart pounded in his chest, dreading what would happen next, praying to the goddess nothing would happen. It seemed as if she granted his prayers, with a heavy sigh Ghirahim sat back down and fixed his white hair. He took deep breaths to help simmer his temper down as rubbed his temples. After calming down considerably, Ghirahim said, "Nonetheless, we will try again to have a more…sophisticated dinner together." He snapped his fingers and more daggers appeared circling around the startled Link. "I will make sure that you do," Ghirahim said ominously as he gently picked up a fork.

Link followed suit, the silverware trembled uncontrollably in his hands, before accidently dropping it. He hissed in pain as he felt another cut to the previously wounded cheek and clasped a hand to soothe it. "My dear sky child, I do want to get to know you better, but I do not wish to converse with savages. Even my Bokoblin army knows their place so it is a wise idea to put out any ideas of rebellion." As much as Link hated every single syllable uttered from those white lips, he had to agree for now; Zelda was counting on him, and failure was not an option. So he picked up his fork and proceeded to try to eat….with manners.

888

The dinner seemed endless; Link never thought having a simple meal would give him so much pain to the point he never wanted to look at food (or silverware) again. He added "picky" and "strict" to his mental list of Ghirahim's personality since the bastard would not stop _criticizing_ his every single action! Link's hands and cheeks were already covered in small cuts from the daggers every time he made a mistake (according to Ghirahim). Those daggers were so close to Link, threatening to strike if he made a tiny slip. Those damn cuts made everything all the more challenging since Link's hands were aching from the tiny wounds. It was so unnerving to even hold a cup to have a simple drink with the knives' presence, daring him to make a mistake.

The poor boy was only able to get a small mouthful of food one at a time because he was too focused on perfection there was no time to savor the flavor. When Link focused too much on not making his fork drop or food slip, it happened anyway and a dagger stroke. Then when Link was allowing himself to relax and take a bite, another dagger would slash across because he didn't grab the silverware in the correct order. No matter what Link did, he seemed to just get slashes and cuts at every turn. He hated how those damn weapons made him so nervous it was hard to pay attention! The demon's nit picking and lectures about the proper etiquette of dining did not serve to help Link, but to burden him further.

That bastard was smiling giddily as he twiddled his fingers in glee, having so much fun just watching the boy suffer. The dinner courtship didn't go as the demon had in mind, but this alternative was so much more entertaining! Forget the food, the sky child looked so yummy with his expression so full of fear and uncertainty. Ghirahim wanted to lick all of that blood off with his tongue; imagining the taste would be sweeter than the most delicious dessert. He wanted Link to be his to devour and savor right on that table, but that part of his plan can wait. Yet it didn't mean he can't have other kinds of fun in the meantime.

It was time to wrap things up, that and Link was beginning to struggle further with keeping his silverware steady. The demon lightly tapped his glass with the spoon, "I think that is enough for tonight, we shall resume tomorrow for now we must conclude. I sincerely hoped you enjoyed our meal together. I certainly did." Ghirahim smirked as he raised his wine glass to Link who immediately followed suit. "Seems you learn fast after all sky child, there very well might be something behind that thick skull of yours after all," With that comment, he snapped his fingers with his free hand, and the daggers finally vanished. Ghirahim chuckled lightly at Link's audible sigh of relief.

Link hated how that demon kept conversing with him as if they were having a tea party, and this was just stalling his quest to rescue all of his loved ones! How much longer he can put up with this madness? Link hoped it wasn't for long since so much rested on his hands and he was tired of allowing himself to be humiliated like this all because he was weaponless. But those thoughts were distracting so Link continued to focus on balancing the cup (his hand stinging unbearably) while listening to Ghirahim babble on about how they would know each other soon. Why was this bastard _so_ interested in getting to know Link? Ghirahim did show interest before in their past encounters, but why was he taking action now? Wasn't Ghirahim already busy trying to find Zelda to resurrect some his Master?

There was no more time to think when silence ensured, Link mirrored Ghirahim and took a sip from his wine glass. At least he can attempt to savor the drink , not too long ago he was scarfing down all of the food (or putting it in miniscule bites with the daggers watching him) he didn't take notice to the taste. The alcohol was really bitter and strong, and it did not suit to Link's taste so he set his glass down. Suddenly he felt a presence close to his neck, "You didn't drink all of it, and here I am thinking you were learning." Link turned around horrified to be face-to-face with Ghirahim.

Link yelped loudly and nearly dropped the wine glass on the floor, but the rest of the contents of the drink spilled on his robes. Ghirahim pressed a hand to his forehead and groaned, "Goodness you really have a lot to learn through that head of yours. You have a talent for wasting my time when it can be used for more useful matters." He shook his head when he saw the dark spill on Link's further soiled outfit, "Oh look at what you've done! You utterly ruined a perfect robe that _I_ let you wear out of the kindness of my heart. My stars aren't you selfish?" With that he shook his head, white hair waving gracefully as he tutted. Link was relieved Ghirahim was not going on another fit, but hated to have to hold back his clever comebacks that called out the utmost hypocrisy.

Link as he felt the demon's fingers start to feel his neck gently before then sliding up to his cheek to caress in smooth circles. He hissed as Ghirahim's caresses reopened the cuts, and jolted at the fresh pain. The unlucky hero squeezed his eyes shut as he felt that slimy tongue of his lick his cheek, tasting the fresh blood that oozed out of his tiny wounds. "Goodness you really made a mess of yourself, I think it's time we get you…cleaned up," those words made Link's blue eyes widen in terror and his stomach threatened to purge itself of its contents. This was it…the reason for Ghirahim's phony manner lesson and _dinner_ from hell. "I know the perfect place to go to my unkempt little sky child, don't you look forward to a nice relaxing bath after a nice dinner? There is simply no comparison."

The demon waited for Link to reply, but settled for the expression on his face which made him anticipate the bath even more. The poor boy can only bite his lip and stare off emotionless as Ghirahim gripped him and snapped his fingers. The two were enveloped in multicolored diamonds as they vanished from the dining room. Though Ghirahim planned to leave Link's virginity alone for some time, the_ dinner_ didn't scratch the surface on what he had planned for Link for the rest of the night.

88888

The warm water felt so lovely on Link's skin, but once again Ghirahim's presence put a damper on what should have been peaceful time for the boy. He was rather surprised that the demon didn't decide to join him (and hope it would stay that way) but perched himself atop a statue that was pouring water below where Link dwelled. It was unbearable with Ghirahim always staring at Link's every movement, never having any respect for personal privacy. He watched Link similar to a child happily watching a Remlit at play.

Link hated that he was treated like a pet, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. So Link ignored Ghirahim as much as he can and started to lather his body with soap. The suds smelled faintly of flowers, the scent soothing yet a painful reminder of the flowers back at home. Link picked up a sponge, applied more soap on, and then started to vigorously scrub his body. The memory of that bastard's unwanted groping and touches still lingered in Link's mind fresh as ever. He wanted to cleanse himself, scrub out the memory, every trace of Ghirahim's filth must be off of him! Link scrubbed every inch of his body (particularly his genitals) all the while with the demon smiling darkly above him.

No matter how hard Link cleansed himself, no matter how much of the sweet smelling soap and bath crystals he applied, he still felt unclean. And what was the point? Ghirahim would probably try to rape him again soon. With a groan of frustration Link dove into the water and started to swim. Feeling the water caress his skin gently was a better treatment compared to scrubbing his skin until it nearly bled. The mindless swimming did help Link drift his mind away from all the stress and troubles that burdened him. After surfacing for breath, he proceeded to apply shampoo onto his hair using the bottles that were provided.

Feeling less distressed from his swim, Link decided to take a clearer look at the bath room (facing away from Ghirahim). He thought it was a very lovely bath, with its very elegant structure of marble and stone, reminding him of the surface of the Ancient Cistern. Just like the Ancient Cistern, the bath was enormous, more of a swimming pool than a place to bathe. Large carved statues lined the sides pouring out waterfalls (with Ghirahim perched on the most impressive one). Link looked below the clear water and saw a very impressive mosaic illustration under his feet. When he was done lathering his hair, he walked over to a waterfall to rinse the suds out, appreciating the warm water as it fell on his hair and body.

Satisfied the soap was out of his hair Link walked to the marble steps that were submerged in water and proceeded to relax there. He sat down on the steps and threw a handful of bath crystals in the water and reclined back.

"You missed a spot sky child."

The moment of peace of mind the boy had was shattered; Link squeaked and fell back into the water with a loud splash. He remerged to go face to face with Ghirahim who was sitting confidently on the dry parts of the steps. The boy shuddered, the water becoming suddenly cold as the demon snickered. He must have teleported when Link was busy bathing; he felt a twinge of despair that he will never have a moment's peace to himself again. It did not help that the demon moved closer to Link, yet still staying within the water's reach. After all, the demon wanted to make Link more uncomfortable while still staying dry.

The sky child was a lovely site to behold, all the more magnified when wet. Those sopping golden locks, skin flushed pink from the heat as water dripped off him. And that look of pure annoyance on the boy's face nearly had the demon in a giggling fit. Oh what Ghirahim wouldn't give dissolve his clothes and dive into the bath with Link; again reminding himself painfully that he still must have patience. In the meantime, Ghirahim convinced himself he can allow himself some freedom, after all the child received clothes, a fancy room, dinner, and a bath all for free! He deserved something for his gracious generosity and sacrifices!

"Come closer child, there's no need to be afraid," Ghirahim said beckoning Link over. He was very hesitant, but still obeyed much to the demon's glee. They were nearly face to face, but demon decided he wanted to explore the boy's body with his eyes first. Ghirahim's gaze went to Link's chest, watching that chest, longing to pinch those pink nipples, then went lower to his manhood. The demon clasped a gloved hand and tittered as Link clasped his hands over his parts, blushing furiously. Ghirahim knew he was making the sky child so uneasy and that was all the more fun. Once he had enough of looking at Link's heavenly naked body, the demon vaporized his gloves in diamonds and summoned a sponge. He motioned gracefully with a finger for Link to turn around.

"I recall telling you sky child, that you missed a spot. I know how aggravating it is trying to wash your back on your own, so I will help you out. Isn't that gracious of me?"

Link rolled his eyes at "Ghirahim's graciousness" but held his tongue. He was grateful his back was turned so the demon can't see his face; on the other hand he was probably staring at his ass. It probably would be a while before the Ghirahim would stop his damn ogling like some mentally-unstable fangirl so Link tried to remain stoic as he can. He couldn't stop himself from hitching his breath when he felt those damn fingers trace the outline of his spine. They went higher to his shoulder blades, making gentle circular motions before going lower. Shamefully Link admitted it did feel nice, those hands ghosted over his flesh, barely touching, teasing, it was rather erotic.

"ACK!"

That moment shattered when he felt a loud slap to his behind and whipped around to see Ghirahim in another spasm of giggles. Link turned around angrily and crossed his arms, trying to ignore the stinging in his buttocks. That demon really had his moments when he was so serious and lecherous in one, then absolutely silly and unexpected the next. Link shuddered slightly as he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, squeezing them lightly before they started to massage. He closed his eyes and relaxed as he felt the hands work their magic on his sore shoulders. "You are so tense boy, honestly doesn't it feel better when you give in and relax?"

Link had no idea what Ghirahim was blathering about and he frankly couldn't care less what spewed out his mouth. It was really something a hero shouldn't like, but Link liked the way Ghirahim touched him. It wasn't as forceful or rushed like the last time, but more soft and gentle. What was this? Link mentally slapped himself for giving in already like this. Why was he enjoying those caresses when not too long ago Ghirahim was causing so much havoc in the surface world and nearly violated him? Not to mention he still wanted to kidnap Zelda so he can feed her to his precious master!

Ah Zelda, his old childhood friend, so beautiful even in her slumber. Link hoped she wouldn't be encased in sleep forever. As long as Ghirahim didn't know her whereabouts, she would remain safe and that was the only comforting thought for Link. He snapped out of his thoughts about Zelda as he felt Ghirahim rub soap all over his back, in the most _titillating_ manner possible! He could feel Ghirahim finally scrub his back and gently at that too. He wasn't speaking at all, scrubbing, occasionally pausing to lather more soap before continuing. At the same time it was his _enemy_ that was cleaning his back in such a manner, there was no way Link should have permission to enjoy this! So he tried to delve back into thoughts of Zelda, he more he thought of her, easier it would be to take his mind off that demon.

Link closed his eyes, and gladly delved back into his mind. There was Zelda, dressed in her robe of white, golden hair and eyes bluer than the sky. They twinkled merrily and she smiled as she looked at Link who smiled back before turning around. She started to massage and rub his tense shoulders, making Link's life bearable once more. His Goddess, the girl he spilled blood, sweat and tears for, cooed soft words to him as she scrubbed lower down his back. Her loving hands were so soft, gentle, and her voice so soothing; Link let himself drift further into the fantasy. It all felt so real, he hoped it was real then it would mean everything that happened with Ghirahim was just a bad dream. Low moans spilled out of his lips as Link felt Zelda plant gentle kisses on the base of his spine. He urged his goddess to go on, not wanting her to stop. She gladly obeyed as her sweet kisses continued up his spine to his shoulders.

In the meanwhile her hands were roaming over his toned chest, feeling every shape and crevice of his muscles. Link hissed as he felt Zelda pinch his nipples before rubbing them soothingly in apology. As her hands went lower down his torso, her kisses increased as she reached Link's neck. Goddesses he never wanted it to end; his mind was going blank from the pleasure. Zelda's pink lips pressed hard before licking them, tasting Link's neck. Link moaned for more, he wanted more of his goddess's touches and caresses, purifying any trace of that demon. Finally Link couldn't take it anymore, in a daze of lust he suddenly turned around and clasped Zelda's face and fiercely kissed her.

She eagerly returned the kiss, opening her mouth slightly so Link can slide his tongue there, tasting her sweetness. Their lips meshed together, their tongues fighting for dominance, it was all so intoxicating. How he longed for Zelda to be his, and finally they were together, nothing would spoil this moment for Link. The couple had to break away for air and Link embraced Zelda tightly, promising he'd never let her go. He felt her hands roam across his back some more, but said nothing. "Oh Zelda you are my beautiful Goddess..." Link murmured as he kissed her shoulder, eager for her response.

Ice cold water fell on him violently shoving Link back to reality. He yelped loudly at the freezing contact on his skin, and shivered. His eyes were opened wide, fully awake and alert; the fantasy that engulfed Link so pleasantly vanished. Link woke up face to face with Demon Lord Ghirahim, not knowing what was worse: Realizing in fantasizing about Zelda, he was kissing Ghirahim—or his anger. The demon was absolutely _enraged_! Possibly even more than the dinner earlier, that was child's play. Ghirahim's face was contorted, eyes dark and narrow, moments way from exploding. His fists were clenched and trembling as he glared daggers at Link, who couldn't help but shrink under the demon's anger.

Link would have focused on the realization that he just kissed and allowed the demon to touch him in such erotic manners, but the pity would have to wait. He could feel Ghirahim's rage radiating, and Link prayed to the Goddess that his courage would help him through whatever was going to happen. Without a word Ghirahim roughly grabbed a fistful of Link's golden hair, and forced him down to his knees to gaze up at the demon. He winced at the pain, but tried to focus on his inner thoughts in an attempt to make himself less afraid. Link figured Ghirahim enjoyed the kiss just as much as he did, and must have taken heavy offense with the blurted love talk about Zelda. Yet why the demon _care_ so much when he only wanted Link for his body (and possibly interrogate for Zelda's whereabouts). It wasn't like Ghirahim had any sort of feelings for him (or planned to) other than obsession and lust, anything more would be sickening! What _did_ go on his head! Link's mind was in a fog as he struggled to understand, and tried to wrench himself away from Ghirahim who only grasped harder. Link winced pitifully, but for once the demon felt no satisfaction from the boy's cries.

With Ghirahim burning into Link's retina, the helpless hero was at the mercy of the Demon Lord. He couldn't believe he was wishing for those tender moments earlier before back.

**A/N: It's a big ouchie on Ghirahim's pride to hear his lover moan someone else's name ahahaha. I suppose having Link enjoy Ghirahim's touches did go a tad fast/early and I did have to take stretches with the fantasy since I don't think anyone can have that strong of a fantasy like that. I dunno I just took liberties I suppose I thought it was a good idea and it was a way to bring Zelda in too since she is some importance to the story. ;p**

**I had different ideas for the DINNER as well but just went with the daggers I couldn't resist having them appear again. I had thoughts Ghirahim makes Link literally eat like a pig but teaching him manners I thought was more like him. XD  
><strong>

**I hope to get to a fourth chapter soon, thanks for reading. :3**

**By the way, did any of you get the Inner Life or the Zelda CDI references? ;D**


End file.
